A constant velocity joint and shaft assembly may be provided with a joint having inner and outer races, wherein the inner race is slidable along a splined end of a shaft. A prior boot for use with such an assembly includes a first end fixed to the shaft such as with a clamp, and a second end fixed to the outer race. The boot also includes a plurality of folds that compress together as the inner race is moved in one direction, and expand as the inner race is moved in an opposite direction. This axial deformation of the boot causes undesirable stress on the boot. With such a configuration, the boot is also vulnerable to centrifugal ballooning at high speeds. Furthermore, the boot may also contact the splined end of the shaft when the joint is articulated, thereby subjecting the boot to wear.